Silver's Bothering Questions and thoughts
by Cyberwolf7777
Summary: I decided to make this about random thoughts and questions that bothers Silver. He says the weirdest thingds at times.. Rated "T" to be safe.I Don't believe in spelling out bad words. Please R&R I may add more chapters. Some character bashing.Mostly Sonic
1. Sonic confesses

**Hey Cyber here. I have a new story. it's not that long because i write short stories. But this one is funny! Please R&R. =)**

One day Sonic, Shadow and Silver were walking throught Station Square. On that day Silver was puzzled by a question that kept poping into his mind. _Is Sonic Gay? _Poor Silver no matter what he did, he couldn't get rid of that thought. Later that day Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were now at a park. Silver still hadn't shaken off that question. He looked around and notice that nobody was around and it was only him, Sonic and Shadow. Shadow was sitting on a bench with his eyes closed, probably thinking about something. Sonic was looking at the sky. Silver just couldn't stand it any longer and went up to Sonic and looked him straight in the eyes. Shadow notice that Silver was standing by Sonic and as alays he could care less of what silver's actions were going to be.

Silver: Hey Sonic.

Sonic: Hm? Yeah Silver?

Silver: I was wondering... Are you gay?

At hearing this Shadow was standing beside them in under a second, and wondering what sonic would say and why Silver asked such a question.

Sonic: (speaks in a British accent) I shall very well say so old chum.

Shadow and Silver stud[1] there bewildered. The two exchanged looks.

Sonic: What?

Both Shadow and Silver freaked out.

Silver: SHADOW! SONIC IS GAY!

Sonic then looks at Shadow and winks at him.

Shadow: Holy S***! Sonic is F***EN M.J.! I'M OUTA HERE!!! (runs away scared to hell)

Silver: (loks at sonic then turns tail and runs after Shadow) Aaaggghhh! SHADOW! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!

Sonic: (now by himself, he starts crying) Aww! Why won't they accept me for who I am?

???: I will Sonic-kun.

Sonic: (turns around) A-Amy?!

Amy: I'll always accept you.

Sonic: (turns and runs away like the devil is after him) SILVER! SHADOW! WAIT FOR ME AND TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!

**The end**

[1] I know I misspelled it -_-' Me not to good with tiny words...

Anyway that's the story and yes there is a little sonic bashing and I'm sorry if your a Sonic fan. Well bye for now.

Cyberwolf out!


	2. Silver starts a riot!

Thanks to a few reviewers I will continue to come up with these funny and random toughts and question Silver has.

Strom needs more loven' not haten'. =(

I do not own Sega's characters.

Silver and Blaze are heading over to Amy's house for a pool party. But as usual Silver is puzzled with a question about his friend. _'Isn't Blaze a cat? Is she going to go swimming? What if she drowns! Hmm...' _Silver thought. Silver and Blaze made it finally to Amy' party. Everybody was there and everyone looked like they were having a good time. Except for Shadow. He was moody either way, he didn't care much parties. Silver looked around and saw Sonic freaking out because he couldn't swim and because Shadow shoved him into the deep end. While Sonic was sreaming bloody murder, Shadow, Knuckles, and Storm were laughing like mad men. Silver didn't think it was funny but he probably wouldn't dare say anything to Shadow about it. But Silver said something about it any way and soon found out it was a terrible mistake. "Hey Shadow..." asked Silver. "What?" said Shadow still laughing. "Why did you push your brother in the pool when you know he can't swim?" Silver said without remembering who he was talking to. Upon hearing Silver relate him with that blue monstrosity he called 'Faker'. Shadow stopped laughing then snapped his head to direction of Silver was standing and gave Silver the most coldest and maleviolent stare that scared not only Silver but everyone else at the party to death! "Are you relating me to that blue b******! I am not his f***** brother! And besides, I find that to be f***** racist!" Shadow scolded. Suprisingly enough Shadow didn't kill Silver. Sonic finally crawled out of the pool looking like a drowned rat... er... hedgehog. "Yeah... Silver I'm not related to that demonic psychopath there. Besides he's the anti-christ!" Sonic said weakly after crawing to a lawnchair. "Don't you mean the spawn of the devil? Hedgehog." Jet said laying on a floatie in the pool. Rouge saw that Shadow was about to get p****ed off, besides she had enough of them dissin Shadow like that and decided to speak up, "Shadow is not the spawn of the devil, Jet. And he's not a psychopath, Sonic." Sonic just smiled and said "Oh I know why you're standing up for him." "He's my best friend. Duh!" Rouge said. All of a sudden Sonic started sing. "Shadow and Rouge sittin in a tree..." At this time Shadow had picked up two Bud Light beer bottles that Vecter just finished drinking and flung one right at Sonic's head. Sonic, while still singing saw it and ducked, "K-I-S-S-I-N-Geeeeeeeeeee!" Shadow then threw the other bottle at sonic's head. "Whoa... That was clos-ugh!" The bottle hit it's target, then everyone hear a **THUD!** Shadow then smiled evilly and said "Bulls-eye!" "Nice shot, Shad." Rouge said. Then Shadow replyed "Thanks." Everything is back to normal until... Sonic regains consciousness and comences to tackle and try to beat the crap out of Shadow! (Dun dun dun!) Then for some odd reason Amy goes in and saves Shadow from being violated in the face with a random pie! "SONIC! LEAVE SHADOW ALONE!" Amy yells. Knuckles then starts yelling "Run! It's Godzilla!" Storm adds a remark "That's not Godzilla. That's Amy. Besides with all the copy writing laws, Amy can't posabbly beGodzilla." "So. We Should still run as if she was Godzilla." Kncukles said. In reply Storm said "Yes even though she isn't." Amy turns around and sceams a profanity at both of them. Storm and Knuckles both yell "It's Godzilla! Aaagggghhh!" in unison. They both high-tailed it out of there. After that Sonic and Shadow went back to beating the s*** out of each other while Rouge cheers Shadow on. Jet hides off into the couner of Amy's patio and drinks.. er... eats three pounds of sugar. Vector is talking to an umbrella because he got buzzed fromm drinking to much Bud. Knuckles and Storm took refuge in a closet to get away from Amy who was acting like godzilla. Espio decided to take pictures of Sonic and Shadow fighting, then got bore and jumped in to fight as well. Charmy was being shot at by Tails' machine. Cream and Cheese was eat cream&cheese. big lost Froggy again. Wave wacthes Jet get a sugar rush as he starts doing kickfilps on a rock. And Blaze walks up to Silver and smacks him right across the face and yells "Good going Silver! You just ruined the party! Hmm. Oh well maybe next year you want screw it up!" Silver looked down and said "Sorry" Blaze understood and said "Listen Silver those questions of yours sometimes need to stay in your head. Ok?" "Ok" Silver said.

Done! read & review please!

Cyber Out!


End file.
